Prophecy Fulfilled
by sujiiee
Summary: The Dark Lord had heard the prophecy in full. Schemes, lies and deception were in his blood, while he, Lord Voldemort was no fool. Instead of eliminating his foe, he decides to do a little dance with fate. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_It came a time where dusk had dawned upon the small muggle town. The streaks of hue that colored the sky splashed perfectly with the crimson setting sun. Distant crows of birds could be heard, as a flock was seen returning from their hunt of the day to their nests nearby. The jewel of the town that was a majestic mansion, decorated in such an opulent manner that no lurking muggles would suspect any unworldly matters taking place._

_A handsome young wizard was sitting on his chrome plated throne; his charming face bore all signs of deep concentration as he leaned forward slightly, with his hands intertwined with each other. His slightly lavender lids closed over his eyes, listening closely to the mystified voice of the supposed seer, Sybil Trelawney._

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches_

_Born to those who has thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the dark lord will mark him as equal_

_But he will have the power the dark lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live while the other survives._

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born_

_As the seventh month dies."_

_The voice slowly trailed off as the woman was awakened from her trance. The smoky image faded along with her disappearing voice, with a slow pace had it retreated to the cracked orb that held the prophecy. The young wizard had listened to this foretelling countless times, and each time, it never fails to bring chills down his spine. It had etched itself onto his mind, like a tomb stone carving. Always haunting, and disturbing at the same time._

_He gradually opened his eyes, seemingly awoken from his silent reverie, revealing a pair of unmistakable crimson eyes that belonged none other than the Dark Lord himself._

_Lord Voldemort. The name that was never uttered by commoners; the name itself had brought fear when uttered by a pair of lips. How much would he let a silly prophecy like this, made by a fool of a seer, bothered him so much?_

_As the disturbing thought lingered, he needed to reassure himself…just in case._

"_Lucius, bring them to me." He spoke to the empty room. Out of no where, a wizard appeared from the far end corner and bowed slightly. "Yes dark lord." He hurried out and after a few moments, he returned. This time, with two toddlers by his side; both barely able to walk, still stumbling in their steps, as they made their way towards the Dark Lord. The one closer to Lucius, seemed to be slightly frightened by the massive space, as his round, chubby features distorted slightly to a frown. The other boy, stumbled boldly as his bright green eyes sparkled under the dimly lit room. He seemed rather subdued by his surroundings despite the glum décor._

_The dark lord's eyes gleamed dangerously, letting out a comfortable sigh…_

"_My sons."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lucius, bring them to me." He spoke to the empty room. Out of no where, a wizard appeared from the far end corner and bowed slightly. "Yes dark lord." He hurried out and after a few moments, he returned. This time, with two toddlers by his side; both barely able to walk, still stumbling in their steps, as they made their way towards the Dark Lord. The one closer to Lucius, seemed to be slightly frightened by the massive space, as his round, chubby features distorted slightly to a frown. The other boy, stumbled boldly as his bright green eyes sparkled under the dimly lit room. He seemed rather subdued by his surroundings despite the glum décor._

_The dark lord's eyes gleamed dangerously, letting out a comfortable sigh…_

_"My sons."_

***

* * *

***

"Oh come on, you call that a curse?" The fifteen year old boy scoffed at the other presence on the vast green field. His jet black messy hair hung over his eyes, dripping with sweat as he held his wand against his opponent right aimed right between his eyes. A smirk played on his lips as he counted the moments before he uttered the spell in his head, ready to strike at the boy.

He was set to win, again.

"Certainly it was better than your last one." The opponent gave a sideward smile, his stance ready to attack. He had grown out of his round boyish features, yet still remained his oval shaped face and refined charming demeanor. His light brown hair was side swept, covering his left eye but like his opponent, it was drench in perspiration from the duel.

The boy with the darker hair waited for his opponent to make his next move, whilst holding a ready-in-combat stance as his brilliant emerald eyes were locked onto the boy opposite the field. Whatever tricks he had up his sleeve, he was ready.

"Hurry up Neville, I don't have all day." The boy snapped out of his dangerously thinning patience and took one side step to his left, mirroring Neville's movements. Neville broke into a wider grin and took a huge lunge towards the boy.

"Haven't you learnt anything from our past duels Harry?" Neville said through a devilish smirk as he swung his leg aiming for Harry's head, which he neatly ducked. "Never play by the rules."

The fight intensified as the two boys exchanged curses, kick and punches alike, all in motive to bring down the other. Harry felt his heart accelerate with every pending duck, rough punches even as he was reciting complicated dark curses one after another.

Oh yes, the fight was quite a sight. Even grown wizards would be stopped in their tracks to witness this extraordinary fight. It was prolonged to almost an hour, and even the sun had begun showing its first sign of life at the horizon line. But the fight had not tamed in the slightest; despite the first light in the sky, both boys were too arrogant to admit defeat as they doubled, tripled their efforts, although their muscles were screaming in protest.

"Are you tired, Neville-poo?" Harry mocked between ragged breaths when he observed his brother as he bent down on his knees to catch his breath. Neville's long brown hair were no longer neatly tucked behind his ears, they were all over his face, askew and drenched. But in a flash of light, a glimmer of mischievous glint shinned in the dark, intoxicating eyes of the fifteen year old.

And he was gone with a loud crack.

"Not in the least." Harry swerved around to find his opponent behind him. As swift as Harry's movements were, Neville had gotten the upper hand by apparating behind him, catching him off guard. A blinding blue light shot out of the Cherry wood wand of Neville's and directed to Harry, blasting him straight in his chest, throwing him backwards by a few yards.

With a loud audible gasp –the cold air stung his lungs, Harry quickly gathered himself to dodge to incoming dangers as Neville mercilessly flung curse after curse, each getting darker and darker.

"Come on Harry-kins, I am getting bored winning all the time." Neville drawled with a handsome crooked smile tugging by his lips. But Harry was sharper than most wizards; his brilliant eyes swept carelessly between Neville and the angle his was holding his wand, a quick assessment was all he needed to know that his opponent was getting tired.

Harry was quick to use this to his advantage as he climbed up a tree effortlessly. He gradually draws all the energy left in him to deliver one last blow; he leaned his entire weight onto the balls of his feet and aligned himself with his brother. With a quick jump, Harry was airborne as he flung the gathered energy ball in the palms of his hands and threw it towards an unsuspecting Neville.

Direct hit.

Neville didn't so much as let out a cry, he was too surprised and fell bodily to the damp grass. With a triumphed smirk, Harry gracefully landed on his feet with a muted 'thud'.

"Then that moment must have enthralled you, Neville. Too bad it doesn't happen often." Harry said, a shade of teasing laced within his words. Harry distanced his feet slightly to balance himself and looked a little smug at the limp form of his defeated opponent.

Victory was sweet.

But Harry hadn't long to bask in his glory of winning the duel, his thoughts of lacing words together to annoy Neville about his recent failure were broken by familiar cold drawl of an approaching Death Eater. Harry ground his teeth together as his thoughts fell like beads on a broken chain.

"Young Master Harry." The cool, calm and collected aristocrat, the infamous Lucius Malfoy with aura of haughty arrogance greeted the taller form that stood before him, holding an equal amount of self confidence. Harry turned his back to face his father's Death Eater, wearing an agitated expression tinged slightly with a shade of curiosity of his purpose of visit.

"Make it quick, Malfoy. You are intruding our training." Harry warned with a dangerous snarl, the pair of intense green eyes boring into the pair of unfeeling pair of gray pools.

"Your father requests your presence in the Manor; it is at the utmost urgency-"

But before the grown wizard could make his sentence come to a close, a sharp cry erupted from Harry's lips as he collapsed to the ground, darkness engulfed him before his head hit the ground. Before Lucius could question the occurrence, he had noticed the other boy sprawled awkwardly on the floor struggling to get up, with his wand pointed where Harry was standing moments before.

"I win." Neville said.

***

"That was not your win, Neville! You cheated!" Harry exclaimed with an accusatory tone. The Dark Lord let out an amused smile as he heard the most recent brawl that went on between his two sons that could be picked up miles away.

"Oh whatever you say, dear brother." Neville mused through a strained smile. "I never did play by the rules." Neville then let out a conceited laughter as he pushed the grand mahogany door which leads to their father's office.

"Now what happened in the training fields again boys?" Voldermort asked unconcernedly as he continued to examine a piece of ancient parchment through an odd looking instrument. Harry looked beyond infuriated whilst Neville wore an expression of sheer pride.

"Nothing, father." Neville grinned to himself. "Harry just has to train harder to surpass me in a duel, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever Neville. A cheater like you should know huh?" Harry grimaced angrily at his brother, still unbelieving of his dirty antics. Voldermort looked up from his work and took a sustained and stern glance at Harry.

"That is not an excuse boy!" Voldermort scolded. "Rules play no significance in the battle of life and death! You should learn from your brother and not carp about it!" Harry bowed his head in dismay as his ears steadily reddened. He knew better than to talk back to the superior wizard.

Neville was grinning from ear to ear at the telling off.

A bout of silence lingered while the handsome form of Lord Voldermort slowly chained his words together to inform the boys of the task at hand.

"The minister is being stubborn again." Voldermort said nonchalantly while waving his hand to summon cups of tea to his table. Both Harry and Neville stiffened at the mention of a task, these tasks were not to be messed about and they took them momentously.

"I need you two to show them that we mean business." His eyes studied both his boys coldly, with no hint of amusement. "Muggle town. Privet Drive, you know what to do?"

"Yes father." The boys said in unison, as both had all emotions drained from their eyes, while their features turned cold and deadly.

***

"This place is oddly calm." Neville had commented, loud enough for his brother's ears only as he adjusted his obsidian black mask securely to his face.

"Must be why father had chosen this place," Harry had said nonchalantly through his pallid white mask, "The bigger the surprise, the harder the impact we leave." Neville had nodded as both boys of only fifteen lead the large army of Death Eaters towards the unsuspecting town of Privet Drive.

"You owe me a fair fight after this Neville." Harry said while they walked towards their intended destination. Neville smirked behind his mask.

"We will see, dear brother."

All Death Eaters were attentive, awaiting orders from the two sons of their Dark Lord as they loomed the muggle town. All were anxious to get some fun out of torturing the helpless muggles. The two boys in the dark maroon robes had come to a halt when they had reached a playground.

The muggle children had stopped whatever they were doing, and started to huddle together when they noticed a large bunch of unusual looking men in cloaks –an odd sight especially in Privet Drive- approaching them. Their eyes were wide and innocent, and they were now filled with fear as their gazes locked upon the army of unknown men.

Harry knew that his death eaters were getting restless and had not spared a second thought as he raised his hand. All whispers and noises had come to a standstill as all eyes were on Harry. A slight twitch of his hand:

It had begun.

Screams and shrieks of terror filled the air as the raid was being commenced. A magical fire had spread across the houses in a blink of an eye, leaving a trail of destructions behind. Harry had taken quick and lengthy strides across the town as his eyes darted from one corner to another. His death eaters were doing a good job at rounding the muggles up in a corner. But something had caught Harry's eye –Goyle was cornering a frail looking woman, sprawled in an awkward angle in her perfectly manicured lawn.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" A bright green light shot straight at the trembling, slight form of the muggle. And within the second of contact of the curse to the muggle, she had laid dead. Before Harry could do anything to uphold his raging temper, he had found himself racing towards Goyle, pointing his wand straight towards his neck.

"You… do…. Not… kill…" Harry hissed in a dangerously low voice at the older wizard, his emerald eyes burning with such intensity that it had sent tremors down Goyle's spine. But Goyle had managed to gather enough guts to defend his actions.

"S-she is only a muggle!" Goyle stuttered as he eyed the wand pointed towards him nervously. Harry growled as he was about to set an attack at the insolence the Death Eater had presented him with. He held his stance, ready to pounce. But a hand held his shoulder –preventing him to do so.

"Harry, let it go." Neville had said to a raging Harry. Harry snarled when Goyle quickly scattered off like a blundering idiot, almost making his mask fall off, muttering what had distinctly sounded like,

"Your father wouldn't like this." Harry had roared and was about to lunged at the said Death Eater if it was not Neville holding him back. Harry shot an angry glare at Neville.

"What was all that about? Father had specifically said that we were to only send a message! Not kill anyone!" Harry yelled at his brother.

"We have a job to do." Neville gestured towards the huddled group of muggles in the playground. By this time, the perfectly manicured lawns and the cloned town houses were left in ruins but the fire had not dulled down or show signs of defeat yet, and it had bored all signs of a war raging through it.

Harry pushed Neville's arm off his shoulder gruffly as he stalked off towards another muggle house that was supposed to be his share. He walked pass the garden and straight to the tightly bolted door.

Using his sheer strength generated from adrenaline, Harry slammed the door open only to find a thin looking woman trying to protect what seems like an overly sized boy. The muggle woman looked cross between frightened and disgust as Harry approached them. Harry ignored the expression he was receiving. He snarled at them as he kicked the door wide open.

"Get out." Harry hissed. But instead of moving, the woman's eyes widened in surprise, her pale green eyes curiously searched the figure standing before him. Even making a simple sound without stuttering proved to be a challenge for the muggle as she strained the words through her trembling lips.

Through the chaos, the woman's expression changed from fearful, to surprise then back to terrified. In her head, incoherent thoughts were desperate, thinking furiously but nothing had made sense. Only thing that seemed sensible at the moment was, the voice sounded awfully familiar. Perhaps, just perhaps she could beg him to let them go.

"James?" The muggle woman asked fearfully, but her tone was somewhat filled with a sense of peculiar relief when she acknowledge that the masked man was someone she knew. Harry turned around to see who see was addressing, but it took him a while to register that it was him that she was referring to. "Why are you doing this James?" The muggle woman wailed. "Please! Leave Dudley! I promise I won't call you a jobless drunk anymore!" This comment had made the sides of Harry's lips twitch to an amused smile as he watched the muggle woman continued to make promises to this James persona. "And I won't bring up the fact that you lost your son Harry because of your freakish magical world anymore! Just leave Dudley!" The woman sobbed as she tightened her grip around her son, who was turning steadily purple.

Harry stiffened up at the mention of his name.

He had tried to push the matter to the back of his head as he heard the distinct sounds of 'pop', which meant that the Aurors had finally arrived. "Just get out!" Harry had given up trying to force them out; instead, he had levitated the two out with a simple flick of his wand –joining the other muggles.

"What took you so long?" Neville snarled without looking at Harry as he kept a watchful eye at the approaching army of Aurors.

"I got here didn't I?" Harry snapped; he tightened his grip on his wand as he readied himself for the combat.

"Bloody scums, let them go."The frontrunner of the cloaked Aurors spoke with authority.

"Funny you said that…what's your name again…Moody is it?" Neville laughed in the midst of the chaos. The noise of the chaos seemed to have fallen a notch to listen to the exchange of conversation between the two. "Why would we go through all these trouble to gather them up when we're going to let them go?" Neville sneered at the Auror, evoking a round of sinister laughter among the Death Eaters. Harry remained unperturbed by his brother's jeers. He let his brother play with the situation at hand like he always does.

"Surely you didn't come here for the campfire." The heavily scarred Auror spat angrily as his followers made an attempt to raise their wands. "Of course not."Neville grinned, through his mask as he made a swift move raising his wand, pointing at an unsuspecting muggle, muttering the dark curse. "Crucio"

"We're here to play." He snarled sinisterly as he continued cursing the poor man as the Aurors made an attempt to shoot curses at him but was all countered by the Death Eaters surrounding them. Nevertheless, he made a move forward.

"That's enough."He said, placing an arm on Neville's raised hand. But Neville didn't show any signs of stopping. The poor man screamed in agony as the rest of the watched in horror. "I said that's enough." Harry said loudly this time, staring at Neville coldly. Neville returned his stare with a deadly glare but lowered his wand.

"Auror Moody, we don't intend to exchange pleasantries tonight. Let's get this over and done with, shall we?"With that, Harry raised his wand and strode towards the Auror and used the Crucio curse on him as the other Death Eaters began their own battles with the Aurors.

The battle was intense as it raged between the death eaters and the Aurors, and it seemed as though the death eaters had the upper hand. Harry was dueling with two Aurors, both had given all they have got but it didn't even seem to have worked him up to a sweat. Harry yawned as he made a move to send his last curse to take them out. But before he could do so, a disarming curse had hit him, sending his phoenix wand flying ten yards away. Harry had growled as his eyes darted to a sinister looking Moody.

"Not so brave without your wand now eh?" He had laughed as he watched Harry take two steps back as the three cornered him. But when Harry reached a dead end, and the Aurors had thought they have finally apprehended him. Harry broke into a wide smile behind his mask as a malicious glint shone in his emerald pools.

"Well, I still have a little trick up my sleeve." Harry said to the three confused Aurors. But before any of them could realize what was happening, Harry had muttered a dark curse under his breath, as he felt the power growing within him. Wandless magic was something he was excellent at, and he knew that he could use it to his advantage in any battle. His wand flew back to his hand and he caught it with ease.

"Goodbye gentlemen, it was nice… meeting you." Harry said then paused a little while. "Oh and let your minister know to mind his own business, before he regrets it dearly." He said sinisterly as a black ray exploded from his wand with such a force, taking down not only the three Aurors, but also a couple of Aurors and Death Eaters. Harry's lips twitched sideways with pride at the sight.

The ones hit were rendered unconscious from both the impact and the effect of the spell. And by that time, almost all the Aurors had been knocked out. All the other remaining Aurors had taken one frightened look before retreating.

"I hate it when you do that, it takes out all the fun." Neville fretted as he returned Harry's wand. Harry grinned cheekily behind his mask.

"Jealous much?"

"Bring the unconscious ones back to the manor." Neville commanded, authority leaked through every word while ignoring Harry's retort. The Death Eaters obediently obliged as each one of them grabbed their nearest unconscious comrades and apparated out of the scene.

"So about that fair fight…" Harry trailed off mischievously at Neville's darkened expression –he was clearly unhappy that Harry was the one who had won the battle for them. Neville threw a dirty look at Harry.

"Meet you in the training grounds." With that, both boys had apparated out of the scene too, leaving a trail of destruction behind.

***

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The day had begun to darkened, as Harry and Neville retreated back to their rooms. Harry's long but slow strides betrayed his fatigue for the day. The intense training with Neville in the morning then followed with that muggle mission plus that little challenge with Neville at the end of it was pretty darn exhausting. He took deep and steady breaths as he began to rearrange his thoughts while walking along the long dark corridor.

He approached his room door, tapped it with his wand as it swung open for him. Beyond that huge dark mahogany door, was Harry's private sanctuary. No one was allowed in here except for Harry. A small smile crept to his lips as the familiar setting brought some comfort to him. The king size bed with minimal ornament was set in the middle of the big room. It faced a huge full height glass window that opened to the sight of the training grounds. Harry had left it open this morning for fresh air as it was billowing softly at his face.

He stood by the window and closed his eyes, inhaling the air that had ventilated his room, trying to clear his trains of thoughts. It had almost become a ritual, of every mission that he comes back from. Somehow, it helped with his conscience.

One thing he liked about this place was the privacy he was given. That was comforting, even in the midst of lurking Death Eaters scum. Since young, Harry had hated them for their slimy guts, that annoying boasting and worthless worshipping attitude that was not meant for any honourable men. Even though they were worshipping his father, Harry never trusted any of them.

Well, unfortunately for Harry, the feeling was mutual among the Death Eaters. Harry wasn't exactly their favourite either.

His memories reeled back just hours before, when the skinny garrulous woman had blurted out the name he didn't hear for years now.

"_James!"_ He winced at the thought.

"_Why are you doing this James?" The muggle woman wailed. "Please! Leave Dudley! I promise I won't call you a jobless drunk anymore!"_

Who was this woman?

Harry hadn't had any inkling on who she was and he doesn't have any intention to find out, really. The consequences that he had calculated from her words were insufferable. She wasn't worth the trouble, he tried to reason with himself. What are the odds that she was calling him the same name he had tried to forget all these years?

All in all, it was better not to look into anything she said. Afterall, she was a muggle.

And from what his father had told him, muggles are one creature they shouldn't trust at all.

Harry shook his head in attempt to rid of the troubling thoughts as he disrobed. He walked towards his left and stood in front of his full length wardrobe mirror to examine that bruise that was showing on his ribs. Despite the well built torso he had worked on for years, the bruise was a sight against his pale skin. He cursed silently as he tried to prod it delicately with his fingers.

This was the work of Neville's less than honourable move early today.

Sighing, he pointed his own wand at the large colouring and muttered the healing charm he was taught to use since young. He had come a long way since then, but Harry was too tired to conjure up nostalgic moments at the time. As soon as he healed his own wound, he dove to his king sized bed and immediately fell into one of his rare dreamless sleep.

***

Lily Potter was feeling rather anxious as she appeared with a gentle 'pop' at a meadow just off Privet Drive that afternoon. She smoothed her blouse and made sure her old jeans were appropriate for her sister's immaculate standards as she brushed off invisible dust. Her decision on visiting her sister just a couple of weeks after that disastrous visit was a decent gesture of her own since it wasn't exactly her fault that she spilled her hot chocolate on her carpet. Her nephew Dudley wasn't looking where he was going, but Lily wasn't about to blame it on him.

She had tried to use magic to clean up the mess, as it would have saved them a lot of shouting, but then again, her sister Petunia will have none of it. Her grudge against her since she had gotten the magical letter from her wise professor years ago was still fresh and Lily doubted that Petunia will ever forget about it.

However, their mother had made Lily promise that she will try and be civil with Petunia, no matter what.

She walked down the hill towards that little cottage at the corner apprehensively but then slowly noticed something was different with that quaint little town. Her eyes darted curiously at the ruined cottages, broken roofs and blackened walls.

She noticed that sullen expressions that were plastered firmly on the faces that were repairing the damages and wondered what had happened here.

However, dark thoughts plagued her mind as she quickens her pace towards her sister's cottage.

She reached in minutes when she gasped in horror.

Her sister's pride and joy garden was in ruins. The roof was partially blown off as the main door hung dangerously on one hinge when Lily noticed the hunched figure of her sister furiously scrubbing dirt off the floor. Immediately, she went to her side.

"Oh Petunia! What happened?" Lily searched her sister's face worriedly. Her arms were around her sister's shaking form, offering her some sort of comfort.

Petunia's eyes stared at Lily's green orbs blankly for a second before it darkened. "It's all your fault." She blurted through gritted teeth.

"What? Petunia, I had nothing to do with any of this!" Lily's eyes shot up as she gazed at the extensive damage in her house. It was a terrible sight. Furniture were strewn across the room, messy and damaged. Now Lily was very sure this was the work of dark magic.

"You think they'll try and cover all these up with what hurricane stories…when I know." Petunia glared at Lily. "Your kind came and changed all of our memories, but Lily…I know."

"I know it's your kind's work when I see one." She continued as Lily kept quiet.

"Petunia, please tell me what happened." Lily's expression now darkened a few shades. That terror that bubbled within her turned a different direction as she felt anger. The death eaters now turned their attention to muggles. They have destroyed her family fifteen years ago, and it wasn't enough. They have target the innocents now.

Petunia's lips thinned as she contemplated hard as to whether if she would enlighten her dear sister on the horrible things her side of the world has done to her. "They came yesterday, and … and… they attacked us!" Her voice broke into tears as Lily soothed her by rubbing circles on her back absentmindedly.

Petunia's sobs didn't subside until a while when Lily thought she was finished but her next words made her heart stopped.

"And your filthy husband was one of them."

***

Harry woke up sleepily as he turned to his side, wondering about the time. It was barely 5 in the morning and he was sure that the sun wasn't even up yet. His room bathed in darkness, when he noticed that his curtains were still not drawn. He found the darkness so soothing , and comforting...coaxing him into another round of sleep.

However, his self discipline didn't allow that. He yawned and stretched widely as he got off his bed and into the shower. It was already habit of his, to get up this early and begin his day.

It always begin with training with Neville then perhaps some lessons with the Death Eaters about whatever he needs to know about magic. Personally, he thinks he had already grasped what is needed; the strength and knowledge to win in duels. That is the whole point, isn't it?

The rest of it, like the ancient history of magic, potion brewing, theory of dark magic, they were all quite unnecessary for Harry.

They were simply, an accompaniment.

Unnecessary but yet required by his father, the Dark Lord. He had once said that it would all come in handy one day, and when it does, he had expressed his hopes that his sons would use them wisely, with him, the Dark Lord in mind. As he was the one that granted them the knowledge and knowledge was power.

Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked to his wardrobe. It was then he noticed the folded parchment slipped under his door, probably when he was sleeping. Wiping his damp hands over his towel, he unfolded the parchment and read.

It was written in simple writing, probably scribbled in a rush before it was slipped under his door.

'_Harry, your father requires your presence in the main hall as soon as you are up. Don't leave the Dark Lord waiting.'_

Harry sighed. He couldn't imagine what would become of him if he had missed the parchment or in rare cases, slept in. He would be in great trouble, but fate was kind to him most of the time, he sighed.

"What do father want this time..." He grumbled under his breath.


End file.
